Silence Of The Lambs
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: Lourdes always wanted one thing that some of us take for granted-true and undenying love. To us, it's not so extravagant like many other things on Earth, but to her it is because Lourdes isn't like a normal teenage girl, Lourdes is partially deaf. Then, her dreams came true, she found love from Seth Clearwater. Will he be her forever and always, or will dangers arise? SETH/ OC!


**Chapter 1: The Spoken Words Between Us**

**Lourdes Pope POV**

My world is silent; all I have are my thoughts and dreams for my future. I let the world around me go ahead of my own world, knowing that it will never ever intersect with one another because it is inhumanly possible. I know that I am different from the others in my family, as well as other people, but sometimes I dream to be like the others who have fulfilling lives where love, sacrifice, and pain all goes hand-in-hand. I never had that before: love, true love; well only from my family and friends, and I wanted it, no needed it in order to succeed and discover new feelings for I can live a productive living. I have a disability that complicates the learning of the world and others. I am partially deaf. I have lost all hearing in my left ear and about thirty-five percent of my hearing in my right. I wear a hearing aid in my right ear, and it helps me hear a bit, but not that much. I can still hear the soft waves cascading on rocks on a beach or hear a girl scream when her boyfriend throws her over his shoulder, but not conversations between people and myself, it sounds monotone to me, like someone is whispering. It's crazy right? I know; it is crazy to me too. My loving and supporting parents, Silas and Vivienne, do not let my disability keep me from being a normal teenager. I learned sign language and how to read lips and I had a speech/vocal coach for five years in order for me to talk better for I can communicate with others. If you hear me talk, it sounds as though I have a slight lisp or something. Well, at least it's better than what my voice use to sound like.

I wasn't always like this, God gave me this obstacle for a good life when I was about five, I had a bad viral infection in my ears and this is what happened. This life. I don't blame anyone, I am somewhat happy that I am different and unique; it makes me stand out.

It was warm and sunny day when we arrived in the small, Native American town of La Push. I watched the locals do their daily rituals as my father's Corolla passed them. They all looked the same, tan skin with black hair. I began to panic when I thought of not being able to fit in with my auburn hair and bright blue-violet eyes. Mom turned around and smiled at me.

"You'll be all right, love," Mom said, softly, making the signs as she talked.

"No" I said, my voice high-pitched.

"Yes, I have faith in you" she said, pointing at me at the end. Her smile got bigger and she ran a hand through my hair.

"I love you, Mama," I said.

"Love you more, Lola," she said, calling me by my nickname. Dad stared at me from the rearview mirror and smiled. I smiled back. The reason why we are moving here, to this quaint town, is very simple: Dad finally got his amazing artwork in a big gallery, but it was in Seattle not our hometown of New York City and Mom, well she just wanted to start her own pottery and quilt shop, and for her this was the right place to do it, so here we are. I'm proud of my parents for making their dreams come true and hopefully I would as well. I glanced at my older sister, Bailey, who was texting away, probably to one of her friends in New York. I knew that she missed them very much, I can tell by the angry look on her face as she texted on the phone. I gulped.

"Bay?" I said, voice still high-pitched and a bit lisp-y.

"Yeah, squirt?" she said, her eyes still focused on the phone.

"It's okay, you will make friends, I promise" I said.

"Sure, whatever" she responded. I barely heard her and I slumped in my seat.

"Bailey! Be nice to your sister, she was just trying to help" Dad scolded. Bailey rolled her eyes at Dad.

"God, Dad, she's fifteen for crying out loud! Let her take care of herself" Bailey replied, hatred dripping from her every word.

"Bailey!" Mom gasped, "Stop it, right now young lady"

"Mom, calm down. Just because Lola is partially deaf, doesn't mean that the little squirt is unable to fend and care for herself, let her grow up," Bailey argued.

"That is it, Bailey, you are grounded for one week. Apologize to your sister" Dad said, glaring at Bailey from the rearview mirror. Bailey turned her gaze to the window and began to watch the big, colossal oak trees as they passed by.

"Sorry", Bailey said, her eyes still transfixed on the trees, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that you need to be let free and defend for your own causes. You're not a kid anymore, Lola. I'm sorry".

"I accept," I piped, rather too happily, with a smile.

"Thanks, squirt" she replied.

"No problem, Bay" I said back. Mom smiled from the front seat.

The new house wasn't too big; it's just right. It has nice shutters and doors, perfect. It is a green color; it matched the wooded scenery around us. It is shaped like all the other houses in town. Everyone got out and from a distance; I heard it, the waves of the ocean. I smiled because it was so clear through the hearing aid. I followed my family inside the house, constantly looking back to where the sounds of the great ocean came from. Bailey scoffed and bolted upstairs, her feet sounding like boulders falling off a cliff as she went up them. I heard a door slam and flinched. Dad ran a shaky hand through his cropped black hair and looked at Mom and I.

"What am I going to do with her?" Dad asked, laughing nervously.

"Well, we can always kill her" Mom suggested, jokingly of course. Or do they really want to kill Bailey? I don't want her to be killed, even if she's bitchy sometimes, but aren't all seventeen year olds like that? I watched as Dad and Mom share a tender kiss and "I love you". I turned my head when I heard Mom giggle; it felt strange to spy on their affection towards one another, awkward too. I checked out the kitchen and rolled my eyes when I saw the piles of brown boxes covering the nice kitchen. _This will take all day, stupid movers_. I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs in the kitchen. Bailey.

"Ssh" she signed with her hands. It wasn't really a sign to be quiet in the sign dictionary, but I understood what a finger to lips mean.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I'm going out, you know, to get acquainted with this hellhole, what to join?" Bailey replied, lowly. I nodded excitedly. I could finally see the beach where the sounds of the waves came from.

"Then come on, squirt," she said, softly, going out the door. With one last glance at my parents in the living room, I followed my sister out the back door, shutting it gently.

"Wait" I said, catching up to Bailey.

"God, you're so slow," she said as soon as I caught up to her.

"I'm short, Bay," I said.

"Whatever" she said, flipping her hair. I watched her movements, her hips swung in perfect rhythm and she tugged at the hem of her shirt, exposing some cleavage. She turned to me, a weird look on her face.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, you look too sexy" I said.

"That is the point little sister, I want a boy toy to play with. You should do it too, stop being so stiff like you have a stick up your little perky ass. Boys don't like stuck up bitches, trust me, I played that card before" she said, flipping her hair again before pulling her shirt down more, exposing more cleavage if that was even possible. To be honest, Bailey looks like a prostitute or stripper. I covered my mouth to hold in the giggles. Bailey turned around and scoffed then stumped off towards the beach. Bitch. I ran to catch up with her again.

"Listen, I know that you love me, but you can't keep following me like this. I need space. Now, if you want to be my wing girl, then that is fine, but don't kill my vibe when I'm talking to boys. Got it, squirt?" she said. I nodded. She smiled and patted my shoulder then her gaze scanned the beach, searching for her next boy toy as she puts it. I scanned the beach too, but not for boys, I stared, well marveled, at the scene before me. The waves crashed on rocks and it created this vacation-like aura. I sighed in comfort and content as the zephyr blew through my hair.

"Ooh, surfers. Yum. I'll be back, squirt" Bailey said, eyes glued on the surfers in the water on the other side of the beach. She walked to them. I stared at her as she walked, no chastised, to the boys. I stared at the surfers. They were okay looking, short blonde hair and pale skin. Not my type though, but then again do I even have a type? Probably not. I'm not good with boys like my sister. She's the man-eater of the family, not me. I bet that boys don't even look twice at me, or even once, because I have a problem. I don't care; boys suck anyways. I can be alone with my cats and dogs, who needs boys? I can adopt kids if I wanted too. See? I just killed two birds with one stone. My parents will have grandkids and I will be a successful, independent woman. Ha, take that Harvard Research Facility and Republicans. Bet that you didn't see that coming, did you? And all from a partially deaf girl, ha.

**Lourdes: 1. **

**Bastards that doubt her and other disability-bound kids: 0. **

I looked down at my very well worn in black converse and the coffee tinted sand below my sneakers. Crouching down to run my hands through the sand, I noticed a stick just a few yards in front of me. I picked up the long stick and began to walk down the beach, the stick sliding through the sand as I did so. I watched the waves cascade on the sands, making tranquil and serene surge all the way through my body. I love the tide like this; they create an unwavering and secure ambiance. I hummed a song as I continued to watch the ocean. Out of the blue, clamor abrupt my thoughts and serenity. I fixed my eyes on where the clatter that so rudely interrupted my peace. Boys. There were several tall, dark boys about ten feet away from my spot on a rock in close proximity to the shoreline and tide pools. They were quite buff and masculine, which made me inept to gawk at them and being in their close company. I then searched for my sister; she was too far to save me, all the way on the other side of the beach, in a concentrated conversation with the surfer dudes. _Oh no_. God, for now on, I am staying attached to the hip with Bailey, especially with such huge, good-looking boys in this area. _Golly_. A few women came into view, out of the shrubs leading to the dark forage, they were all the same: average size, black hair, tan; sun-kissed skin, like the boys. I became envious of their rich skin shade, ill at ease with my pallid, almost lucent skin. They started to goof off and throw a football back and forth, except for the girls, who casually chatted amongst one another on a picnic blanket. One boy in particular caught my eye. He was tall, like the others, but in some way short as well; tan skinned with dark, chocolaty brown cropped hair that seem to dazzle in the sunbeams that streamed above him. Gorgeous, no stunning, that is the adjective in which describes him. I was gawking at him, and the other boys, but him especially. I watched the contours of his muscles as they flexed when he jumped up to catch the ball. His smile was spectacular too; straight, white teeth that sparkled like diamonds and his little dimples that created a child-like impression on his well-sculpted, angular face. Him and three other boys roughhoused a bit, rolling in the sand, their guffaws loud and mannish, too deep to be a teenager's. However, from viewing their faces, and their faces alone, they were teenagers, therefore making me really confused. They got up and he stared at me, right in my eyes. It was like a magnet, so powerful that I thought that I would bust from joy. His eyes were like saucers, so round and huge, almost like a lemur. His cheeks darkened with embarrassment and he looked down at his shoes shyly then quickly back up. He waved. And I, like a lovesick girl, waved back at him, my cheeks heated up as I did so. But soon as it started, it was over, from the voice of my sister, Bailey. _Damn her to Hell_.

"Time to go, Lola. Mom is getting worried!" Bailey yelled as she walked to me, paying the boys no mind. Some were checking her out, but not him, his eyes stayed on me, and I liked that. I smiled at him, showing all my pearly whites, he blush a darker shade of pink, if that was possible. Bailey followed my gaze to the boy of my dreams and she smiled evilly. _Oh, God_. She turned back to me and pulled me over to them, yes PULLED me over to the boy and his friends.

"Hey" Bailey said, casually.

"Hey" one said. He was really tall, and buff.

"This is my little sis, Lourdes or Lola for short. She was checking out that guy over there, with the baby face" Bailey said to them. They began to laugh and they teased him and nudged him.

"Go ahead Seth! Woo!" another boy said with thick, curly hair.

"Guys, stop it" my dream boy said, embarrassed.

"C'mon, Seth. Say hi to the girl, stop acting like a dick" another one of his friends said. He was a little cocky.

"H-hi, I'm Seth" he said, extending his hand. I shook it quickly, but drew back as soon as I came in contact with his hot hand. Shit, it was like putting your hand on the stovetop. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, nervously.

"Nice to meet you too, Seth" I said, my voice sounding really weird. They all looked at me strangely.

"You ok, girl. Cat got your tongue? Damn, I knew he is a cutie but damn" the cocky one joked. Some of the boys laughed while Seth just rolled his eyes. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Bailey get angry.

"Show some fucking respect, you bastard! She's half deaf for fucking sakes!" Bailey yelled. They stopped laughing and apologized.

"Sorry about that, Lola. I didn't know, sorry" the curly hair one said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. I flipped them off.

"No, problem" I said, Bailey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon, Lola, Mom wants us home for dinner" Bailey said, softly, pulling away from them.

"WAIT!" Seth yelled. I stopped Bailey from pulling me and turned to him. He jogged up to me and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, again.

"They aren't always like jerks, Lola. I'm sorry for that, really. Can I give you my number?" he said. I nodded my head, smiling.

He pulled out a sharpie and wrote his number on the palm of my hand. Before he turned back to his friends, he kissed my hand and waved good-bye to me. I nearly exploded right there, on the spot if Bailey didn't pull me all the way home, muttering curse words about how they were rude to me. I didn't care, oh no, because I finally got what I wanted in my whole life, a boy to actually like me for me with no worries about my disability whatsoever. I smiled again, hoping, no praying, to see Seth again. Love, it is such a magical thing, isn't it?


End file.
